Sora (orphan)
is a young girl from the Tonika Village. Background Sora was a child in Tonika Village before it was attacked. During its destruction, she was rescued by Dokku along with two other children before leaving their home and meeting up with Leo and Miina along the way to Hachō Village. Personality Sora appears to be a well mannered and considerate girl, thanking the stall owner on behalf of their group and later being seen washing Miina's back in the open air bath. She shows great love towards her new family, consisting of Miina, Faz, Leo, Lando, Dokku, Shiseru, and herself. Appearance Sora has short, chin length dark brown hair and dark eyes. She wears casual clothings, like a deep red, short sleeved, high collared shirt with a similarly coloured skirt. Part II Power Arrived in Hachō Village, Sora, Dokku and Miina are buying ingredient, when Leo, Faz and Lando arrive with the fish they managed to catch. Leo and Faz are arguing until they all stop because of Miina's melody played on a wooden sticcado. They later flee from Naruto and Sakura, but are relieved when Naruto manages to save Dokku and Miina from falling down a bridge. Sora then helps Shiseru with cooking. After the meal they all take a bath, in which Sora washes Miina. She is then seen sleeping peacefully with the other four kids. The next day, she and the other kids push a sick-looking Naruto to train them. At the beach of Hachō Village, she, Lando and Faz mourn about their families, but are happy as well when Naruto notes that there are indeed people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. She is shocked as the rest when Shiseru slaps Miina after the latter didn't stop to bother Naruto. When Disonasu and the Tonika Village Head appeared, she is disturbed as the rest after finding out the latter is just brought back to life. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. Sora and the others also start crying, until Leo calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. After taking the two remaining sounds required to activate the Saezuri to the ruins of Tonika Village, the children were greeted by Kabuto and Disonasu, who were holding Dokku captive. The group witnesses Disonasu activating the Ama no Hoko and as the Konoha-nin engage Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, they flee the battlefield alongside Shiseru. During their escape, they nearly got hit by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back since Dokku states that he could stop it as a former Tonika Village Guard. As they bid farewell, Shiseru encourages Sora to take care of the others, especially Miina. Sora and the others cry as their new parents approach the Saezuri but follow them as Naruto lost control about himself and slowly takes the form of Kurama. After Miina stopped Kurama's influence, Sora and the others beg Naruto to save Shiseru, who falls down a cliff at the moment. After Naruto saved her and defeated his clone, the group is elated and happily hugs him. Trivia * Sora's name literally means .